Shingeki No Kyojin: New Weapon
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Okay so I didn't like how I started this off and I'm changing a LOT. So don't read this yet because this plot WILL BE CHANGED.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

I stared up at the strange titan that had just saved my life and my little brother. I'd never heard of a titan saving a human's life; usually they helped devour the human. All I could do for a moment was stare at our savior. He seemed to look back at me, his eyes intelligent. Then a familiar shout shook me awake. My eyes flew to find my big brother, in the hands of a seven meter class titan. His 3D maneuver device was broken. And the he couldn't get free. But he was shouting something at me.

My mind couldn't process it. Instead, I took off to try and save him. My own 3D maneuver was busted; I'd be titan food for sure. I'd never make it in time, but I had to try...

"RACHEL!" I heard Kai scream. I turned around to see him in the hands of the same titan who'd saved us.

"Dammit!" I yelled. He was going to eat us now. He'd probably been abnormal the entire time. I turned myself around and tried running faster toward the 15 meter class to try and save Kai. Unfortunately, the titan's hands wrapped around me, surprisingly gentle. It picked me up as I fought it. I saw Kai's terrified face on me. Even though we were about to die, I didn't want my little brother to see my fear. I stared at the titan in the face as I continued to fight and scream.

Suddenly the titan placed both me and Kai on one of his shoulders and ran toward the other titan who was about to consume my older brother. I was numb from for a moment, and Kai was beyond confused. However, I helped him hold on until we were close to the other titan.

"Kai..." I began slowly. "Stay on this titan. No matter what!" Before he could ask about my sanity, I flew from the 15 meter class titan onto the 7 meter class. I drew my blades and aimed for its fingers.

I was successful in slicing David free. I held onto him as we fell toward the ground. An arm caught us before we had the chance to make impact. Again, we were placed on his shoulder. The titan then began fighting the 7 meter. David just stared in shock at the scene before him along with the terrified Kai. I ran down the titan's arm and prepared to take the 7 meter down. However, my titan ally beat me to the punch. Or in this case, kill.

The 15 meter class seemed to go into a murderous fit of rage as he repeatedly tore the other titan apart. David and Kai jumped off, using Kai's 3D maneuver to safely land on the ground. I only stared again in awe at the scene before me, amazed that a titan had not only attacked its own kind, but had defended humans...

Maybe...not all titans were bad.

The smell of the quickly decaying 7 meter filled the air. The 15 meter straightened up. I think he saw my blade glint in the sunlight when I shifted my weight. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. Then, ever so slowly, he moved an arm toward me and my brothers.

I knew I probably SHOULD be scared out of mind, but I felt as calm as a pond. David however darted in front of me, blade drawn.

"Take Kai and run!" he ordered me.

"David! Don't!" I cried in response.

"Listen to me! For once in your damn life, do what I say!"

"NO!"

I ran between David and the titan, who'd halted movement after David had drawn his blades. I looked between David's expression of disbelief to the titan's unreadable face. I didn't know why, but I was sure that this titan wasn't going to hurt us. I faced the titan and walked slowly towards him, dropping my blades as I went.

"Rachel! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" David demanded. I ignored as I kept my pace. If the titan had wanted to eat us, he'd had more than opportunity.

I stopped halfway. I looked up at the titan, feeling extremely courageous as I began to speak. "Hello." I said to it. "My name is Rachel. Those are my brothers, David and Kai. Can you understand me?"

I wasn't honestly expecting any sort of communication, but to my surprise, it nodded. I looked back at my brothers; David was beyond freaked out while Kai still seemed scared, but he tossed his weapons and walked to join me. It took David a minute to notice.

"W-wait, Kai." he stuttered. "What're...you doing?"

Kai stopped beside me and forced a polite smile. "I'm Kai."

The titan nodded in acknowledgement of my brother. He looked down at us, moving slowly forward. I made a little more advancement as I slowly extended my arm. Soon his finger made contact with my hand. I looked down at our hands. I couldn't believe what was happening. I looked back up.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. It seemed to give me a wary expression. I decided to reassure it. "I won't hurt you. You saved my life, and that would be a terrible repayment." It stared down at me, and it moved its hand in a gesture that I took to mean _get on my hand. _I walked slowly into his hand. He suddenly raised me up to his face, as if to look at me better.

I had no idea what command would say back at training about what I was doing, but I proceeded to tell the titan. "Stay with us."

It didn't make any type of response for a moment. I continued, "We may be humans but we might be able to help you. We could help you...with whatever." I froze and hesitantly asked, "Do you...eat humans?"

It shook its head. And I relaxed.

* * *

David and Kai huddled close to the fire we'd made while I decided to hang back so that the titan wouldn't feel left out. I know it seemed silly to my brothers...or any other human...but I felt like this was MORE than just a titan.

"Well," I started. "I don't know what we can do for you...but feel free to ask...somehow."

The titan snorted at me; despite myself, I stuck my tongue out like a child and muttered, "Jackass" under my breath. I closed my eyes.

I hadn't a clue what I was doing; but it was kind of fun. This mysterious titan made me quite curious. And come to think of it...

Realization made my eyes fly open; My head whirled to the titan as I choked out, "I...know...I know who you are!"

The titan smirked in amusement; I wasn't even amused in the least.

"YOU'RE THAT TITAN KID! HOLY CHIZ! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT SOONER?!"

Eren Jaeger smirked wider.

"THIS _**SO **_NOT FUNNY, YOU LITTLE-"

"Watch your mouth." David interrupted. "Kai is still very impressionable."

"THIS. TITAN. IS. JAEGER." I growled as calmly and unvulgar as I could.

"Oh? So this is Eren?" David grinned. "What's up, man?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Guard Duty

**- Rachel's P.O.V.**

David was thrilled to realize it was Eren instead of some abnormal titan. So was Kai, and I guess I should have been, too.

But I wasn't thrilled after Eren stuck his tongue out at me, insulting my capabilities.

I wasn't relieved that he wasn't an abnormal that wanted to eat me.

I wasn't even indifferent.

I was extremely **_pissed._**

In my fury, I stormed away from the three males.

I was probably acting like the most childish soldier on the planet. But I really didn't care; no commanding officer would see me. The only ones who would see me were David, Kai, and Eren...

I froze in my thoughts. Like _hell_ I was going to let **JAEGER** of all people see me like **this**. All weak, and broke down, and...and..._**emotion****a****l.**_

_I wish Jaeger hadn't shown up at all._

But as soon as I thought that, I realized how immature I was being. There's no way I could've saved both my brothers. I would've been able to save one at the most. David would've have blamed me if I didn't save Kai...and Kai...he'd be destroyed if something happened to his big brother.

I'd be totally lost if either of them died. David, my big brother who always epically failed at protecting me, but still always tried. And Kai, who I felt bound to protect. The boy was as innocent as a person can get and hates fighting anything, but gladly stood by David's side as they both volunteered to follow me into the Recon corps.

I couldn't lose them.

I _**wouldn't** _lose them.

And so I decided right there, I'd do the right thing: I'd go thank Jaeger. Even though I didn't want to feel grateful to him, I swallowed my pride and told myself, _"You **WILL** thank him. You **WILL** show gratitude."_

Then I decided t wait until he returned to human form. After all, I felt tired, and I wanted him close at hand if he pulled some kind of joke about me. That way, I wouldn't tire as easy kicking his ass.

* * *

**-EREN'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but enjoy myself. I enjoyed seeing David and Kai again. It'd been too long. I enjoyed killing another of those fucking titans. But most of all...

I enjoyed the look on Keefe's face.

I honestly didn't have a clue why she was so...irritated. No, actually...it was more like pissed off.

Was she that possessive of her brothers? That was just...a little creepy. But loyal. I guess...

I don't know. I probably shouldn't have thought about it, but...

Whenever we had squad practice, the girl Keefe was always the one who stayed up on guard. I mean, this girl didn't seem to get hardly any sleep. The only time I'd ever actually seen her sleep was once after running. But that was because she'd passed out. So that really didn't count...

I decided I'd talk to her tonight.

Though I originally thought I'd just screw with her, I decided I should try to at least talk to her. What harm could it do?

* * *

I had to wait until my titan form dissolved. I felt a little dizzy from the heat, not my usual 'I'm-fucking-exhausted-I-have-a-major-fever-here-I 'm-gonna-collapse-dammit'. It didn't take long, but I spent the rest of the evening with David and Kai, goofing off.

I thought of Mikasa and Armin, who were back inside Wall Rose. They'd be okay in there. I was kind of glad Mikasa and Armin got together; Mikasa was like my sister and Armin like my brother so nothing much had really changed.

David and Kai soon decided to turn in; I noticed they didn't question who was keeping watch. I guess it said a lot about Keefe's reliability.

I found her sitting on a couch-sized rock, legs crossed. Keefe seemed to be trying to repair her 3D Maneuver gear. I watched her toy with it for probably 20 minutes before she gave up on it. Then I decided that now I should grace her with my presence.

"Hey there, Fireball." I said. She made a simple nod in my direction, which was odd for me to see. Last time, someone had called her that, she'd beat that person to a pulp. Not that I cared about the victim, since it was that horseface Jean who'd said it.

I had to remember that that had been roughly three years ago when the 104th training corps began its training.

I sat down next to her and we sat together in silence for a few minutes. I felt awkward so I just started talking.

"You cut your hair, I see." I said as my arm unconsciously just reach out to lift it up. It felt soft and smooth where my hands touched it. Keefe merely picked up the ends of one of her bangs and said, "Yeah. It had gotten too long for me to handle. And I was worried it would get hung in the cables of my 3D gear."

"Oh. That would make sense."

More awkward silence. I didn't know what the hell to say. I'd never tried to talk to this girl, considering everytime when we were twelve that I would tease her she'd try to kill me, her round face looking like a fireball (hinting that was how she got her nickname).

"Umm..Jaeger" I heard her mumble. I looked down at her, but her face was turned away from me.

"Ahhh...well...ummm...Thanks for helping us...Jaeger."

I was confused for a minute. **_Keefe_ **was _**thanking**_** me**? I never thought she'd be capable of such...gratitude. Of course I didn't know much about her. Or her brothers. So instead of screwing with her, I decided to act decent.

"No problem...Rachel."

She looked at me in surprise when I said her first name. "What...Why did you call me that?"

I frowned. "That's not your name?"

"No...it is. But...you never bothered to before. Nobody ever bothered to. Not even my brothers anymore..."

"What? I just wanted to address a comrade informally. That too much for ya?"

Rachel merely looked back at me, confusion in her eyes. Then it seemed like feign irritation.

"What is it?" I asked the girl to my left.

"Call me Rachel. That's fine with me...Eren." She said indifferently.

But from the corner of my eyes, I saw her actually cracked an extremely slight smile. Maybe she realized I wasn't picking a fight. Maybe she'd never had a friend outside of her family. I don't know, but...she just seemed glad that someone had called her Rachel for once instead of Keefe.

* * *

-**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I never thought that Eren could be a nice guy. The way he'd bullied me all through that first six months of training...

_'Maybe he wasn't bullying you, ya know.' _I thought to myself. _'Maybe YOU just need to learn how to take a joke.'_

I continued to sit next to him. Keeping my eyes open for any signs of danger. I was actually getting sleepy. But I didn't want my brothers to have to wake up. I loved how peaceful their faces were as they slept. I never slept peacefully through the night. I don't remember if I had ever. I felt eyes on me as my eyes tried to stay open.

"You okay, Rachel?" Eren asked.

The childish person I am, I felt quite pleased when he said my name. Not Keefe, not Fireball...he said _Rachel. _I was such a stupid kid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You look tired as hell."

"I'm fine." I looked for an excuse. "I'm...I'm just cold."

It wasn't a lie; most of the time, I was cold. I never seemed to warm up or anything. My hands and toes were constantly purple because of the cold.

"You want a blanket or something?"

"Nah. I'll be alright."

"Okay. Whatever."

It felt kinda nice sitting there with a person beside me. I'd always been a loner, but had it come to the point where I'd pushed everyone away?

Eren interrupted my thoughts. "Where're you and your brothers from?"

"Uhh...oh. We're from the Shingashina District."

"Really? So am I. Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, too. Mikasa's like my sister, even though we aren't related. Armin's my best friend." He said. "I wonder how come I've never seen you before."

"I didn't go out much what with...my...mom being...sick as she was."

"What happened?"

I looked at him again. He seemed genuinely intrigued so I continued.

"Our mom came down with some sort of pestlilence that was widespread before I was even born. It wasn't obvious at first, but she collapsed one day while scolding me for fighting again. She stayed bedridden after that. Extremely weak. My brothers decided they'd take on the grocery duties while I cared for Mom."

"Did she die when the Colossal Titan-?"

"No. I didn't want her to die, but...I'm glad that she wasn't there when that happened."

I fell silent; I had uttered a word about Mom to anyone besides my brothers since she died.

"Well, then. That's good. It's always better when...you can protect someone form those..._**those beasts**_."

I could see emotions just pouring out of his eyes. Anger. Pain. Loss. Murder. Hatred.

"Did you lose someone then?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. I wondered if he didn't hear me, or maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. I decided to let it drop for his sake and began to face away when he spoke.

"My mom."

I could understand how he felt.

"I don't want to discuss details right now...but one of those motherfuckers _**KILLED**_ her. And ate her like...UGH! And then it was smiling, that fucker."

Turning away, I could feel his energy almost. I felt his anger. I felt his pain and loss. And...his regret.

I felt the same way when my mom passed on; and the more I sat with this guy, the more upset I was becoming. I didn't want to remember. Keeping my reserve had always been most imporant when she died. People thought I was heartless, but...

Sometimes when a person close to you dies, you can't cry...not because your heartless...but because a part of you died with them.

He needed to leave me the hell alone before I cried or some other embarrassing bullshit.

My voice sounded distant and cold. "I'm sorry for you." He looked up confused as I contined. "But I don't think we're exactly firends. So I won't bore you with my history...and you don't bore me with yours. My business is none of _**YOUR**_ concern, Jaeger."

With that, I stood up, picked up my 3D gear, and headed to where my brothers slept.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning?

**-Eren's P.O.V.**

'_What the hell did I do?' _ I thought to myself, quite annoyed with Rachel. '_I was trying to be nice...Dammit. See if I **EVER** talk to **YOU** again.'_

I walked toward camp, too; though I had no intention of speaking to her at all.

When I finally reached camp, I saw that David and Kai were snoring loudly, a little too close to the fire we had made. I saw Rachel a little further back, her quickly flickering from the gear she was trying to fix and her brothers. I went to the sleeping mat I had and sat down without a spare glance at her.

I heard her stifle a yawn; did she really think that she could stay up 24/7? But I decided to keep my mouth shut since she said it wasn't any of my damn business.

So I layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, which was unlike me. I sat up rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up fully. When I looked groggily out of them, I looked around. Kai was still sound asleep, but David was nowhere in sight. I looked for Ms. Pain-in-my-ass as well, but I didn't see her either.

With no idea where they had went, I decided I should probably stay with the kid. After a few minutes, he woke up himself.

"Rise and shine, kiddo." I said to his groggy face. He gave me a slight pout and replied, "I'm not a kid. I'm 13."

"Still a kid in my book."

"How old are you, then?"

"15."

"Dang."

"I believe you mean 'damn'."

"No. I prefer not to cuss."

"Whatevs. S'not like your brother and sister don't do it."

Kai seemed to rush to their defense. "Ahhhh...well, yeah. David has a bad habit...but that's because he hung around Jean for too long. Rachel only does it when she's angry...not like when she was in that bad gang-"

"Gang?" I asked, and Kai's face seemed horrified.

"Forget I said-"

Then two familiar voices rose out of nowhere it seemed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS**_ THAT_**?!" David's voice exclaimed.

"Your breakfast, you idiot!" Rachel screamed back.

They came into our view shortly after that. Rachel and David were walking side by side, David seeming to lean away from what his younger sister was holding in her hand. I looked closer and saw that it was some kind of small...I frowned. Reptile?

"_**THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M EATING THAT!"**_David yelled even louder than before.

_**"UNLESS YOU WANT TO STARVE, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT, DAMMIT!" **_Rachel's face was turning bright red (hence why she was named the Fireball in training.)

_**"WHY DID YOU CATCH THAT THING?!" **_

_**"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY DAMN PIECE OF MEAT I COULD FIND, YOU ASSWIPE!"**_

Kai quickly stood up and rushed to them, seeming to sense that things were fixing to get out of hand.

"David, Rachel, come on now." he replied gently. "This isn't the time or place for this..."

The two quarrelling siblings just glared at each other more; then David snorted and said, "Whatever. She's still in debt to me, anyhow..."

_**"**_How am I in debt to you,_** DEEEAAARR BIG** **BROTHER**?_" she replied in a phony sweet voice.

"When you and Kai got chased up that tree by that wild boar...I saved you."

"No, you didn't._** I**_saved us. All you did was climb up another tree, crying your eyes out like a baby."

David's own faced turned a bit red at that. Then he replied, "Well, at least I'm not some sorta freak of nature!"

Silence followed. David's face went from red with rage to pale with horror; at first, I thought he was worried that he was going to get the shit beat out of him but then...

"Oh shit." He said apologetically. "Sis, I didn't mean that...I...uhh...well...I didn't-"

I couldn't see Rachel's face as she had dropped her head to where her bangs didn't allow anyone to see her face. Her hand seemed to unconsciously let go of whatever she was holding and let it fall. I didn't make a sound, figuring that they'd forgotten I was right there. My annoyance at Rachel cleared up a little when she finally looked up with tears in them.

And then she whirled around and took off in the direction from which she and David had come.

* * *

I could tell that David wanted to go after her, but Kai urged him to sit down. I wasn't worried for them; she'd cool down eventually, right?

As for what David had said...what was it supposed to mean?

David shrugged off his little brother and stalked off in the opposite direction.

I finally spoke. "The hell?"

Kai shook his head. "Long story and not my place to tell." the

I raised an eyebrow. And then I stood up and headed toward David.

"Where are you-?" Kai stuttered.

"I'm going to talk with one of them." I snapped. "This is going to get in the way of where ever ya'll are going...Will it not?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, who will you go talk to?"

Kai looked down for a moment in thought. "I'll...talk to...David...Rachel just...**REALLY** terrifies me when she's upset..."

"Okay then."

We both set out in the direction of our person. I thought about what Kai had said, about being scared of his sister when she was upset.

'_Whatever.' _I thought to myself. '_Be ready, Fireball. You don't scare me...'_

* * *

-**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I had enough of David. I had enough of him always judging me because of what I was.

David wouldn't know what to do without me. I hunted, I cooked, I could fight, I could strategize...

He couldn't do half the stuff I did.

Yet he was always the 'special one', while everyone regarded me as some sort of freak.

Marching my way through the thick woods I'd stumbled on, I had to keep wiping my tears off on my Scouting Legion drape. No one understood how the hell I felt...or even fucking CARED for that matter. I pushed a tree branch angrily out of my way...only to have it snap back and strike me across the face.

"DAMMIT!" I yelped when I felt the branch slice my right cheek open and throw me backwards.

I didn't get up...though I knew that I should. I wouldn't stay mad forever but...

His words would still hurt forever.

What kind of horrible creature was I? Was I really so bad that even my own brother wanted nothing to do with me?

I knew I'd screwed up before training camp. Before I hit 11, I'd already been 'out of control'; Doing 'bad things', hanging with 'bad people'. But I needed something to fill that hole that had opened up inside me. And hatred was better than misery.

My knees, without any real command to do so, curled up to my chest, and I wrapped my arms around them. It would have embarrassed me if ANYONE had caught me sitting like that, but right then I just wanted to disappear.

As out of it as I was, it shocked me to hear a voice behind. Familiar, but not belonging to my brothers...

"What's making you so pissy?"


	4. Chapter 4: Advice

**-Eren's P.O.V.**

I prepared myself for a fist fight; Rachel was always good in hand-to-hand combat and preferred to fight over converse. After a few minutes of waiting, I realized that she wasn't going to fight. She spoke in a monotonic voice.

"You came to make me apologize...didn't you?"

I snorted and said, "I can't force you to anything...only _you _can choose your actions. I think it'd be good to apologize-"

"I didn't _**DO **_anything-"

"Apologizing will make him feel bad." I explained, seeing if I could appeal to her dark side.

"I don't want him to feel bad."

"Well, what _**do**_ you want then, Rachel?"

Silence followed for a long while until she answered. "I want my family to be safe."

"Well," I replied back with a chuckle. "They'd be more safe if you quit fighting everybody that pisses you off."

Rachel stood up quickly, startling me. After wiping her face on the sleeve of her too-big uniform jacket, she started to march away. I followed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find some meat that David likes. Then I'm going back to camp, cook it, and apologize." she replied.

"Okay. Want any help?" I offered.

"Have you ever hunted?"

"You're answering my question with a question?"

"_Have you ever hunted before?"_

"Does titan-hunting count?"

"...No."

"Then...I'll just study your tactics." I said with a grin.

Her face grew to a small shade of red. "The way I hunt is so stupid..."

"Apparently it's effective..."

Rachel remained quiet for a little bit while some emotion tried to break her poker face. She finally answered me.

"Fine. But make sure you don't make a lot of noise..."

* * *

Hunting with my fellow soldier wasn't that bad...unless you scared off what she was fixing to catch.

"Dammit, Jaeger!" Rachel hissed when I'd accidently stepped on a twig, causing it to snap and scare off the turkey she was about to take down.

I held my hands up. "Sorry." I said, a little miffed at her damn attitude.

She'd managed to catch three squirrels with some snares; I was amazed because they'd never taught us how to construct those in training. Then again, most people inside the wall raised their own food. The sun was high in the sky when she mentioned that we should probably head back.

When we got back to the camp, Kai ran to us with a relieved look on his face and slammed into his older sister so hard, I thought I'd have to catch them to prevent them from falling down. Rachel held her ground on her own (it appears that he's done this before). Hugging him back, the kid actually started to cry.

"I thought you were going to disappear." he sobbed. "I thought...you hated David so much that...you'd leave."

She ruffled his hair and simply snorted, saying "I wouldn't leave you two...You'd die of hunger since neither of you can cook, ya know."

Kai quit sobbing as hard and laughed.

Rachel released Kai, took the meat from me, and handed them to Kai.

"You know what to do." she said, sounding like a mother whose kid had become a king or something. She gestured her head toward me and added, "Show Eren how it's done."

"Where are you going?"

I made eye contact with Rachel for a brief instant when her eyes flickered toward me. Then she answered Kai.

"I'm going to find David."

* * *

**-Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was worried about this for three reasons.

Reason one was that David might get pissed since I'm apologizing. He's always been like that; if he doesn't think you did anything wrong, he'll chew your ass out for it. That would only increase the tension.

Reason two: He might decide to stand up; he said that in anger, yes...but what if his anger leaked his true feeling. If that was the case, then I'd have no choice but to leave them; I don't know anyone who'd wanna stick around with people who hate them. Again, more tension build up.

And reason number three, the one that was the most worriesome...

He might cry.

I've been able to rein in my emotions for a long time...so I'm not used to trying to comfort people. It would make me feel unbelievably AWKWARD to cry myself...even more awkward would be me trying to comfort a crying person. That's why I prefer to have a few people close to me. Not as likely to cry.

Plus, he was my big brother...he needed to be strong for me, right? Then again, sometimes I feel like I'm their mother rather than their sister.

Oi...this was going to be hard.

But I did act real sensitive and asshole-ish to David. Damn Eren for being right.

I'm taking advice from the 'suicidal bastard' now? I must be suicidal myself.


End file.
